song fics de sailor moon
by sora mutsu
Summary: Embrujándote, puedo olerte, vivo Tu corazón golpeando en mi cabezaVigilándome, queriéndome
1. Chapter 1 Ultimo aliento

**Songfic 01**

"**Ú****ltimo aliento****"**

**Por: Sora Tomoe Mutsu **

**Canción: ****Evanescence - My last ****breath**

**Pensado en la pareja: darien – serena **

**Créditos: Sailor Moon no me pertenece a mi si no a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi esto es solo por entretenimiento y la canción es de la banda de rock Evanescence una de las mejores en su categoría con la mejor vocalista amy lee.**

**Nota: hola a todos, este es le primer Songfic que escribo de doce que realizare, ese es mi objetivo, aun no se si todas las canciones serán de el disco fallen de Evanescence aun lo estoy pensando, pero pues no lo sep, o tal vez sean the open door en fin haber que pasa, espero y disfruten este y me dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan ya que realmente me importa lo que piensan, se que tal vez me pase de trágica pero pues la canción lo requería siento que le falto un poco pero pues en fin opinen chicos y si no he actualizado mis otros fanfics no es por que no quiera solo que ahorita la escuela me absorbe un poco y para el colmo se fue el Internet de mi casa y ahora sobrevivo por un ciber jajaja sale, se cuidan.**

**Evanescence - Mi último aliento – my last breath**

**Espérame amor  
Tu sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo  
Todo lo que quería decir es que te amo y que no tengo miedo  
¿Puedes escucharme?  
¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos?**

Guardo mi último aliento  
Seguro dentro de mi  
¿Son todos mis recuerdos de ti  
Dulce luz de éxtasis que muere aquí esta noche

Extrañaré el invierno  
Un mundo de cosas frágiles  
Búscame en el bosque blanco   
Escondida en un árbol hueco (ven a encontrarme)  
Sé que me escuchas  
Puedo probarlo en tus lágrimas

Guardo mi último aliento  
Seguro dentro de mi  
¿Son todos mis recuerdos de ti  
Dulce luz de éxtasis que muere aquí esta noche

Cerrando los ojos para desaparecer  
Ruegas por que tus sueños te dejen aquí  
Pero aun así despiertas y sabes la verdad  
No hay nadie ahí

Di buenas noches  
No tengas miedo  
Llamándome, llamándome mientras te palideces

**-**

**Darien se encuentra acostado en el suelo de su departamento ahogado en el alcohol, no ha parado de beber en toda la noche, piensa que tal vez el alcohol lo haga olvidarla, una impotencia corre por sus venas, con gran trabajo se levanta del suelo, se grita lo miserable que es sin ella y al mismo tiempo lo mediocre que es por no haberla salvado, en ese instante rompe en llanto no puede mas, abre otra botella de alcohol, la consume de jalón y la rompe, mientras su cuerpo no aguanta y vuelve a caer de nuevo junto con algunos pequeños trozos de vidrio.**

**En su mente todavía sigue la imagen fresca del momento en que la mantenía en sus brazos con el rostro cubierto de un poco de color carmesí de la sangre de ella –darien tengo frió – decía serena mientras su cuerpo temblaba y tosía algo de sangre por la boca- serena no te preocupes pronto estarás bien- decía entre sollozos mientras trataba de contener la hemorragia que estaba en su abdomen –darien discúlpame por ser tan débil- decía entre lagrimas mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse mas pálido- siempre he sido una niña llorona y le causo muchos problemas a las personas- mencionaba con una pequeña sonrisa forzada ya que veía que darien no paraba de llorar –princesa resiste por favor- mientras la aferraba mas a su pecho –darien tengo miedo- dijo serena mientras estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos –serena por favor quédate conmigo, no cierres lo ojos-suplicaba el chico en ese momento acaricio el cabello rubio de la princesa de la luna –darien me temo que no podré hacerlo, sabes siempre serás el hombre que mas ame, ojala puedas encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz ya que yo no podré – dijo mientras lanzaba un pequeño suspiro ya que se le estaba dificultando respirar-darien puedes besarme necesito sentir la calidez de tus labios- darien se acerco y le brindo un dulce y tierno beso al mismo tiempo que el alma de serena ya había expirado, el solo pudo mover un poco el cuerpo de serena para que reaccionara pero no funciono solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza y llorar, cuando llegaron las Sailors con ayuda para serena ya era demasiado tarde, haruka trato de apartar el cuerpo de Sailor Moon de los brazos de Tuxedo Mask pero fue imposible, seguía sujeto a ella no podía dejar ir a lo único que lo mantenía viviendo, al único ser que era todo para el….**

**Días después fue el entierro todas las chicas estaban consumidas por el dolor pero nada comparado a lo que le quemaba por dentro a él, al fin termino y darien se dirigió a su departamento y comenzó a beber sin parar.**

**En ese momento darien reacciono se había perdido en el recuerdo de aquel día tan triste, todavía seguía borracho cuando cerca de la ventana vio la silueta de alguien, se froto lo ojos pero aun seguía ahí la imagen, era ella….**

**Estaba apunto de desaparecer cuando el grito -****Espérame amor- ella solo dirigió una pequeña sonrisa - sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo- el se dirijo hacia ella y le susurro al oído- Todo lo que quería decir es que te amo- ella solo lo miro fijamente como si no lo hubiera escuchado entonces darien la abrazo- ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos?- ella solo movió la cabeza con un ligero si- sabes extrañaré el invierno- dijo con algo de melancolía mientras veía por la ventana como caía la nieve – mi querido darien es hora de irme- -serena por favor no te vallas o déjame ir contigo- ella solo lo miro con algo de tristeza y le dijo- búscame en el bosque blanco- solo pudo besarla –darien es hora de regresar- ella desapareció en ese instante, él despertó y vio que solo era un simple sueño, algo que tal vez lo volvería loco de dolor..**

**Observo su mano, se estaba desangrando, al parecer se había cortado con los vidrios de la botella, pero no lo invadió el miedo solo se lleno de paz al saber que solo así la volvería a ver – serena – dijo débilmente mientras abrazaba un retrato de ellos dos y poco a poco cerraba sus ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir muy lentamente y el poco brillo que le quedaba en sus pupilas comenzó a desparecer **


	2. Chapter 2 “En Cualquier Parte”

Songfic 02

"En Cualquier Parte"

Por: Sora Tomoe Mutsu

Canción: Evanescence – anywhere

Pensado en la pareja: seiya – serena

Créditos: Sailor Moon no me pertenece a mi si no a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi esto es solo por entretenimiento y la canción es de la banda de rock Evanescence una de las mejores en su categoría con la mejor vocalista amy lee.

Nota: hola a todos, espero que les guste como verán lleva otra canción Evanescence jojojo, además gracias a todos por sus comentarios me alegra saber que me regalen un poquito de su valioso tiempo jeje, espero sus comentarios ya que me gustaría saber que piensan de este Song fics sale, besos a todos!

Evanescence- anywhere

Querido, mi amor ¿no has querido estar conmigo?  
Y querido, mi amor ¿no has querido ser libre?  
No puedo seguir fingiendo que no te conozco,  
Y en la dulce noche, eres solo mío,  
Toma mi mano

(Coro:)  
Nos vamos de aquí esta noche  
No hay necesidad de decírselo a nadie  
Solo nos retendrían,  
Y así bajo la luz de la mañana  
Estaremos a medio camino hacia algún lugar  
Donde el amor es solo tu nombre

He soñado con un lugar para ti y para mi  
Nadie sabe quienes somos ahí  
Todo lo que quiero es darte mi vida solo a ti  
Ya he soñado por mucho, no puedo soñar más  
Corramos lejos, te llevare ahí

(Coro)

Olvida esta vida  
Ven conmigo  
No mires atrás, estas seguro ahora  
Abre tu corazón  
Baja la guardia  
No queda nadie que te detenga

Olvida esta vida  
Ven conmigo  
No mires atrás, estas seguro ahora  
Abre tu corazón  
Baja la guardia  
No queda nadie que te detenga 

Bajo la sombra de la noche y unas cuantas gotas de lluvia una pareja se abraza tiernamente, como si nunca quisiera dejarse el uno del otro, el siente como ese amor le fluye por sus venas y ella como cada poro de su piel se eriza cuando el la besa…

-Bombón te amo- susurraba tiernamente a su oído

-seiya yo más- decía mientras abraza con fuerza al chico

-mi dulce bombón ¿cuando serás unicamente para mi?- dijo mientras derrama una lagrima y esta caía al suelo- sabes te amo tanto que no puedo resistir que otro bese tus labios o acaricie tu piel-dijo con un poco de dolor al recordar como darien la besaba en publico, paseaba con ella presumiendo a su esposa, en su interior lo envidiaba demasiado porque el podía gritar que la amaba y el se tenia que esforzar por no hacerlo, mientras que el solo estaba en las sombras de la oscuridad esperándola como siempre en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora …

-seiya lo que yo daría por que no sufrieras, pero mi destino estaba escrito - decía mientras con sus lagrimas mojaba la mejilla del chico

Mientras se separaba de su cara pregunto serio y mirándola fijamente a los ojos -dime bombón ¿no has querido estar conmigo? ¿No has querido ser libre?-

-seiya me gustaría ser libre, decir que tu eres la persona que amo con la que quiero estar, la única que me quita el aliento, lo que mas añoro - dijo mirándolo con esos ojos celestes vidriosos ya que algunas lagrimas querían escapar

-bombón no puedo seguir fingiendo mas, ya no aguanto ver que estés casada con el y yo simplemente fingiendo que no te conozco o que no te tomo interés alguno- dijo con un nudo en la garganta, a seiya de verdad le dolía el alma, no podía compartirla con nadie era suya solamente suya –bombón vamonos de aquí donde puedamos tener una vida normal, en donde puedamos amarnos sin prejuicios sin destinos escritos- dijo con un tono de desesperación aunque en el fondo de su alma ya imaginaba la respuesta

-esta bien vamonos esta noche, nadie se enterara- dijo serena decidida sabia que dejaría un palacio, un príncipe y futuro rey, un equipo de guerreras, renunciaría a un destino completo por disfrutar una vida que realmente quería llevar a lado del hombre que verdaderamente amaba, todo aquello que tenia en esos momentos se le hacia frió y vació, estaba decidida renunciaría a todo por estar con el

Seiya lanzo una miraba de sorpresa a la respuesta, el pensaba que le diría que no y que le hablaría del futuro que tenia que cumplir y que estaba próximo, enseguida contesto sin pensarlo - si bombón no hay necesidad de decírselo a nadie ya que solo nos retendrían- dijo contento el chico al saber que por fin se haría su sueño realidad –mi bombón al fin estaremos juntos en algún lugar donde solo existamos tu y yo, donde solo tu nombre sea amor- dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla

-sabes seiya siempre había soñado con un lugar hecho solo para ti y para mi, donde nadie nos conoce, donde no tengo una obligación como scout, todo lo que quiero es darte mi vida solo a ti, Ya he soñado por mucho, no puedo soñar más, corramos lejos, llevame ahí- menciono mientras le daba un beso lleno de amor y lleno de esperanza por saber que al fin conocería su felicidad lejos de todo lo que la obligaba a cumplir un futuro 

-esta bien bombón olvidaremos esta vida, nadie nos podrá detener, te veo aquí dentro de una hora- dijo con esa sonrisa seductora que le ponía roja las mejillas a serena cada vez que la veía

Se despidieron con un beso, ella salio corriendo de ahí dispuesta a escaparse con el, nadie imaginaba lo que estaba apunto de suceder…

Llegando al palacio tomo un poco de ropa y su broche de transformación, cuando estaba punto de irse alguien llego…

-¿a donde crees que vas?- dijo Sailor Uranus tomando a su princesa con fuerza del brazo hasta hacerla gritar de dolor

-suéltame- grito

-no querida princesa no dejaremos que arruines nuestro futuro y el de la tierra, nuestro deber es protegerla y eliminar a quien se interponga y ese es seiya kou- dijo firmemente y soltando a serena con furia, provocando que la chica cayera al suelo…

-no te atrevas a tocarlo, no te lo permitiré- dijo con los ojos llenos de odio y lagrimas provocadas por este

-yo ya no recibo ordenes de usted, solo del príncipe endymion, el ha dado la orden- dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia

-¿Qué?- dijo confundida serena

-crees que no se había dado cuenta, siempre te hemos estado vigilando- dijo Neptune quien llegaba en ese momento

-no te atrevas a dañar a seiya, cumpliré con mi deber, pero a el no le hagas nada- grito fuera de si

-lo sentimos serenity, pero es una orden- dijo Plut que la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia una habitación

-Plut antes de que la encierres, déjame quitarle esto- dijo haruka fríamente y le arranco el broche de transformación donde contenía el cristal de plata 

-Uranus por favor- dijo serena mientras la encerraban en la oscuridad de esa fría habitación

Las chicas solo escucharon sus gritos a lo lejos pero no le tomaron importancia

Mientras tanto….

Seiya daba vueltas por el parque numero diez y no veía por ningún lugar a serena -¿Dónde podrá estar? Mi bombón nunca cambiara siempre será igual de impuntual- dijo con una sonrisa

-esperabas a alguien-dijo una voz en la oscuridad

-¿Quién esta ahí?- dijo seiya con molestia, después la figura salio de las sombras- Sailor Uranus- dijo sorprendido

-así es y no vengo sola, también esta Neptune y Plut-

-solo un cobarde viene acompañado a enfrentar a una sola persona- dijo con burla lo que no pudo evitar y que lo irritó a Uranus

-pensaste que podrías destruir un destino, pero no es así ya que...- dijo Neptune

- nosotras las Sailor Outters te eliminaremos por intervenir en esto- menciono Plut

- ves este broche- dijo Uranus

-¿serena? ¿Qué le han hecho?- pregunto seiya estallando de furia

-lo mismo que te haremos a ti- dijo con una sonrisa Neptune

Neptune atacó a seiya por la espalda tirandolo al suelo, Plut lo sujeto con fuerza mientras que Uranus le clavaba su espada…

Después de unos cuantos segundos se retiraron al verlo en el suelo inconsciente y con una herida cerca del corazón por la espada de Uranus…

Seiya estaba tirado en el suelo del parque agonizando y lo único que pudo decir fue- lamento no haber hecho tu sueño realidad, mi querido bombón- mientras la lluvia mojaba su cuerpo y sus lagrimas se confundían con ella, en ese momento dejo de respirar…

El corazón de serena comenzó agitarse con fuerza, sintió como el resplandor de una estrella se había extinguido, su amado seiya había muerto….

Conforme pasaron los días encerrada en esa fría y oscura habitación serena se fue marchitando como una flor ya no tenia la ilusión de vivir ya que todo lo que la mantenía ahí había desparecido….

Pasaron semanas Uranus y Neptune fueron a sacar de su prisión a su princesa, cuando el grito de Neptune estremeció el cuerpo de Uranus…

-¿Qué paso michiru?- dijo mientras veía a la Sailor del agua llorar amargamente

-ella esta muerta- menciono sintiéndose culpable por ser ella la causa de eso junto con sus compañeras

-cabeza de bombón reacciona- dijo al mismo tiempo que le temblaba la voz a Uranus pero se dio cuenta que la chica ya no respondía

-haruka ella se murió de amor por el, lo amaba tanto pero da igual si murió de amor ya que nosotros los hemos asesinado a los dos - menciono mientras sostenía el cuerpo de serena

-


	3. Chapter 3 Sin respirar

Songfic 03

"Sin respirar"

Por: Sora Tomoe Mutsu

Canción: Evanescence - My last breath

Pensado en la pareja: darien – serena

Créditos: Sailor Moon no me pertenece a mi si no a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi esto es solo por entretenimiento y la canción es de la banda de rock Evanescence una de las mejores en su categoría con la mejor vocalista amy lee.

Nota: ojala y les guste vale saludos a todos!! Gracias a todas las chicas por sus Reviews

Evanescence - Breathe No More 

Estuve mirando en el espejo por tanto tiempo.  
Que empiezo a creer  
que mi alma está del otro lado.  
Todas las pequeñas piezas cayendo,  
haciéndose trizas:  
Pedazos de mí,   
muy filosos para juntarlos de nuevo,  
Muy pequeños para importar,  
Pero suficientemente grande  
para cortarme en pedazos.  
Si tratara de tocarla,  
Y sangro,  
Sangro,  
Y respiro,  
No respiro más.

Respiro y trato de  
halar el bienestar de mi alma.  
Aún así, te niegas a beber   
como un niño testarudo.  
Miénteme,  
convénceme de que siempre estuve enferma.  
Y todo esto tendrá sentido   
cuando mejore  
Conozco la diferencia,  
Entre yo y mi reflejo,  
No puedo evitar preguntarme:  
¿A cual de las dos amas?  
Así que sangro,  
Sangro,  
Y respiro,   
Ahora respiro...  
Sangro,  
Sangro  
Y respiro,  
Respiro   
Respiro-  
No respiro más. 

Tengo horas, sentada frente al espejo, pensando lo tonta que he sido, esto ya había terminado desde hace tiempo y nunca medí cuenta, ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? Tu distancia hacia mi, tu forma de besarme... ¿Ahora me pregunto que hice mal?, ¿yo soy la única culpable de esta absurda historia?…. holocausto de

Lo único que se le ocurrió decirme es: -serena ya no te amo, hay alguien más - y que la culpa la tuve yo, si cúlpame a mí y libera tu culpa, tu remordimiento…

He tratado de que esto no perjudique mi alma pero he tratado de escapar de aquí atrás vez de este tonto espejo, en que me veo derrotada y totalmente consumida por el dolor que provoca el amor… Terminare rompiendo el espejo no aguanto mi propio reflejo, siempre he tratado de ser fuerte pero…

Esta vez no puedo….

No puedo contener mi llanto por más que trato, veo mi vida a través de él y pero el ya no me ama más. Solo me dijo:

¿Cómo puedes pensar que atare mi vida a ti?

¿Cómo pensaste que existía el amor eternamente?...

La chica se levanto y con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas rompió aquel espejo con una silla…

-DARIEN ¿Por qué? Yo no puedo creerte, no puedo creer lo que escuche…………- dijo la chica con la voz desgarrada de dolor

Tal vez mi amor no fue suficiente para el, trato de levantarme de aquí donde permanezco mirando en los trozos rotos de aquel espejo…

**  
**Tratare de dormir y pensar que todo fue un tonto sueño, y al despertar todo siga igual…

**  
**En ese momento el teléfono en pieza a sonar pero ella no tiene fuerzas para contestar…

-Que conteste la grabadora no tengo ánimos para nada- se dijo así misma

-"hola soy serena tsukino, deja tu mensaje y yo me comunicare contigo"-

-serena soy reí por favor comunícate con nosotras estamos muy preocupadas por ti-

Chicas necesito estar sola lo siento…

Serena se dirigió a la bañera y se metió, dejo la llave abierta, tenia la mirada perdida, era invierno pero no sentía el agua tan helada que recorría por su cuerpo….

-"Chicas tengo un mal presentimiento"- dijo reí muy nerviosa

-¡serena!" – dijo Amy llevándose una mano a la boca

Lita y mina marcharon hacia la calle, corrieron lo más pronto posible hasta llegar al departamento de serena, tuvieron que subir unas escaleras de caracol para llegar al penúltimo piso, antes de llegar al departamento de serena vieron un charco de agua en el pasillo…

-proviene del departamento de serena- dijo lita asustada

-chicas no se puede abrir- dijo mina desesperada

-serena por favor abre- gritaba Amy

-niña tonta abre- lloraba reí con desesperación

-chicas aun lado- dijo lita mientras le daba una pata a la puerta que permanecía con seguro en ese momento se abrió

-chicas esta en el baño, Amy habla a una ambulancia-

-dime mina que no hizo una tontería- reí lloraba

-no lo se, solo esta inconsciente- sacándola de la bañera con lita

- ya viene la ambulancia- dijo Amy

Después de unas horas…

Las chicas se encontraban en la sala de espera de un hospital, reí les había hablado a las Outters ya que sabia que querían demasiado a serena y en ese momento necesitaba de sus amigas…

-doctor ¿Cómo esta serena? – preguntaba Haruka aquel doctor de edad algo avanzada

-no se preocupe joven la chica esta bien solo tiene una pequeña intoxicación lo que ingirió no fue de mucho daño pero solo la tendremos en observación tres días para que verifiquemos que esta estable-

-podemos a pasar a verla- dijo mina con ojos suplicantes

-ok, solo dos personas- dijo el doctor

-gracias- respondió Amy

-creo que deben pasar reí y Haruka ya que son las mas preocupadas nosotros la veremos después- dijo mina y aceptaron las dos chicas

En ese momento llego Darién…

-¿Cómo esta?-

- no creo que te interese- menciono una chica de color de ojos aguamarina

-no me interesan tus comentarios entrare a verla- empujando a michuri lo que provoco una ira en Haruka

-¿para que quieres verla? ¿Para hacerle mas daño del ya hecho?- grito Haruka reteniéndolo del brazo

-necesito verla- enseguida entro de la habitación de la chica y detrás de el mina

-no te atrevas a tocarla- dijo mina y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio

-serena, amiga estoy aquí contigo, las chicas están allá fuera esperando a que despiertes, sabes te queremos mucho y tienes nuestro apoyo-

-princesa lamento haberte hecho daño, de verdad lo siento- se decía Darién así mismo, su remordimiento de culpa no lo dejaban en paz

-Darién, estas aquí- dijo mientras trataba de abrir los ojos

-si aquí estoy-

**  
**

Darién toco su cabeza y la acaricio la mejilla, serena no pudo evitar la lagrima que corrió por uno de sus ojos

La angustia lo consumía…………….y a ella el aborrecerlo


	4. Chapter 4 “Perdiéndote”

Songfic 04 

"Perdiéndote" 

Por: Sora Tomoe Mutsu 

Canción: Evanescence – Missing you 

Pensado en la pareja: Mina/Yaten 

Créditos: Sailor Moon no me pertenece a mi si no a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi esto es solo por entretenimiento y la canción es de la banda de rock Evanescence una de las mejores en su categoría con la mejor vocalista amy lee. 

Nota: ojala y les guste vale saludos a todos!! Gracias a todas las chicas por sus Reviews

(Perdiéndote)

Puedo ver el miedo dentro de tus ojos

Es tan difícil alejarse

Sé que esto parece el final

La vida nunca parece dejarte ganar

Pero volveré algún día

Ahora estoy lista para extrañarte

Pero no me he ido

En un tiempo estaremos

Juntos otra vez

Y no será largo

Ahora todo sube y baja

Y el mundo sigue girando y girando

Y de todos modos tu esperas allí

Trataré de hacerlo otra noche

Y soñar contigo cuando cierro mis ojos

Porque volveré algún día

Ahora estoy lista para extrañarte

Pero no me he ido

En un tiempo estaremos juntos otra vez

Y no será largo

Solo aguántalo

No lo dejes ir

Tú siempre vivirás

Dentro de mi alma

Ahora estoy lista para extrañarte

Pero no me he ido

En un tiempo estaremos juntos otra vez

Y no será, no será largo (Lista para extrañarte)

En un tiempo estaremos juntos otra vez (Estaremos juntos)

Y no será largo

En una colina, bajo los rayos del sol que se estaba apunto de ocultarse se encontraba una chica rubia y junto a ella el chico que mas amaba….

-es necesario que te vayas- decía con la mirada fija al suelo y sus ojos celestes cristalinos apunto de llorar, tenia miedo de perderlo lo mostraba en su mirar…

-lo siento mina tengo que regresar a mi planeta junto con mi princesa- dijo fríamente mientras miraba el cielo rojizo pintado así por los rayos del sol

-yaten me están difícil decirte adiós- dijo tristemente la chica mientras corría a sus brazos y el le correspondió el abrazo, aparentaba tener un corazón frió pero no era así esa niña lo había ido cautivando con el paso del tiempo….

-mina esto no es un adiós, volveré muy pronto- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le quitaba el poco cabello que cubría su rostro

-si tal vez algún día el destino nos permita estar juntos, ya que creo que este no es el momento ¿verdad?- dijo mirándolo a sus ojos verdes los cuales eran los culpables de sus sentimientos

-tengo que estar lista para decirte adiós- dijo mientras lo seguía abrazando y con una pequeña sonrisa que llevaba algo de melancolía

-mina aun no me voy, y no quiero pasar mis últimos momentos contigo de esta manera tan doliente-

-si lo se, de verdad lo siento- dijo mientras soltaba al chico y se sentaba en el pasto y el siguiendo su ejemplo

-mina ya no estés así en un tiempo estaremos juntos otra vez y será pronto-

El chico enseguida la abrazo y con un beso sello su boca….

A mina le estallaron las mejillas en tono rojo, el nunca se había portado así con ella, y menos en publico pero esta vez era diferente, estaba enamorado…

-yaten- dijo mina

-sabes la única manera de recordarte será en mis sueños, tratare de hacerlo cada noche- dijo algo sonrojado y mina solo permaneció callada escuchándolo con una inmensa sonrisa

-y tú siempre vivirás dentro de mi alma-

Termino de atardecer y cayo la noche……..

Yaten se levanto dejando a mina sentada sobre el pasto….

-es hora de irme recuerda en un tiempo estaremos juntos otra vez-

- Y no será largo- respondió ella derramando un lagrima y viendo como el se alejaba


	5. Chapter 5 Embrujada

Songfic 04

"Embrujada"

Por: Sora Tomoe Mutsu

Canción: Evanescence - Embrujada

Pensado en la pareja: seiya– serena

Créditos: Sailor Moon no me pertenece a mi si no a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi esto es solo por entretenimiento y la canción es de la banda de rock Evanescence una de las mejores en su categoría con la mejor vocalista amy lee.

Una chica era azotada contra la pared con algo de fuerza……

-¿Qué te sucede seiya?- dijo nerviosamente la chica

-nada solo que me traes loco- dijo mientras se le acercaba poco a poco a su cara

-aléjate seiya o no respondo- dijo algo alterada

-¿Qué iras a acusarme con tu novio?- dijo con un sonrisa irónica

-¿tomaste seiya?- dijo preocupada

-solo algo pero ese no es el punto que estamos tratando bombón- dijo acorralándola mas

-seiya esto no esta bien déjame ir-

-ok si no quieres estar aquí no estés no te detendré corre a los brazos de tu amado darien- dijo haciéndose aun lado

pero el cuerpo de ella no se movió en ningún instante estaba ahí como embrujada, en realidad no sabia que era lo que la mantenía ahí el aroma del chico o tal vez lo vacía que sentía de la falta de amor de su novio

Tus palabras perdidas me susurran lentamente  
Todavía no puedo encontrar lo que me mantenga aquí  
Pero todo este tiempo me he sentido tan vacía por dentro

Seiya noto que ella aun no se iba

-bombón ¿Qué haces? Tu novio te espera- dijo sugerentemente mientras se acercaba un poco mas a su cuello, serena sintió un hueco en el estomago al tenerlo tan cerca, el chico la iba a besar cuando alguien interrumpió

-se..serena te busca darien por todo el salón- dijo lita nerviosamente y serena corrió hacia ella

Mientras tanto seiya solo quiso destrozar la pared con un puño, y decidió seguirlas...

Como odiaba a su primo era el más cerebrito del campus y lo odiaba mas por haberle quitado a la chica de sus sueños, era la noche de graduación pero estaba completamente borracho ya que al verlos juntos le dolía y de esa forma ya no sentiría…

Serena se encontraba del brazo de darien, pero sentía que alguien más a lo lejos no la dejaba de mirar, hasta que sus ojos percataran en un rincón la presencia de seiya que no la dejaba de mirar…. Se encontraba vigilándola

Yo sé que todavía estás ahí  
Vigilándome, queriéndome

Y ella solo sentía el temor recorriéndole el cuerpo pero había algo mas que sentía eso era llamado amor….

Temiéndote, amándote  
No dejaré que me sostengas

-darien ahora vuelvo-

-ah si serena-

El chico no le tomo importancia al comentario de su novia y siguió platicando, seiya solo la seguía con la mirada y enseguida vio que salía hacia el jardín en ese instante corrió tras de ella….

-hey bombón dejamos algo sin concluir- dijo cínicamente mientras se le acercaba y la tomaba por la cintura

Ambos podían escuchar el latido de su corazón y la esencia de sus cuerpos que se respiraba en el aire

Embrujándote, puedo olerte, vivo  
Tu corazón golpeando en mi cabeza

-te he estado observando toda la noche, creíste que te me ibas a escapar tan fácilmente- dijo cerca de su oído

Vigilándome, queriéndome  
Puedo sentirte sosteniéndome

Entonces sintió serena como su boca era capturada por otra boca, que la estaba dejando sin aliento, en un momento pensó que quedaría sin garganta y sin respirar, mientras tanto poco a poco ella iba perdiendo el control

Viéndome, manoteándome  
Vigilándome,  
Vigilándome, queriéndome  
Puedo sentirte sosteniéndome  
Temiéndote amándote  
Dejaré que me sostengas.

Nota: algo corta tal vez pero espero que les guste 


End file.
